Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Miłość i nienawiść
Naszło mnie tak jakoś, ogólnie mam na to fazę, więc to tylko zwykła obsesja. Będzie to krótkie opko, max 3-4 rozdziały. Rozdział 1 Stoick Ważki pił. Siedział w Twierdzy i pił. Był całkiem sam, mimo, że na co dzień kręciło się tam sporo osób. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć, doskonale dał to znać pozostałym. Nawet swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Choć był wodzem plemienia, próbował odizolować się od innych. Wikingowie chcieli mu pomóc, ale nikt nie był w stanie go zrozumieć. Być może dlatego, że parę dni temu stracił najukochańszą osobę. Gapił się tępo przed siebie i próbował pozbyć się tego widoku sprzed oczu. Ale nie potrafił. *** Był zwyczajny dzień. Nic nie zapowiadało tragedii. Ładna pogoda, świeciło słońce, co było na Berk rzadkością. Stoick poddał się swoim codziennym zajęciom. Pewne rzeczy robił niemal codziennie, tak jak dobry wódz powinien. Za to Valka zajmowała się synem. Chłopiec był inny, Stoick wiedział to od jego narodzin. Jednak kochał go i chciał, by jego syn odziedziczył po nim wodzostwo i żeby stał się prawdziwym Wikingiem. Jednak Czkawka, bo tak go nazwali z żoną, sprawiał, że z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej tracił na to nadzieję. Choć mały miał dopiero 4 lata, nie był w stanie spędzić z nim dużo czasu. Głównie wychowywała go właśnie Valka. Dzień minął zwyczajnie. Cieszył się, gdyż mógł trochę odpocząć. Spędzić czas z rodziną. Dopiero wieczorem rozpętało się piekło. Jako wódz musiał pomóc innym wojownikom w trakcie nalotu smoków. Szykował się do wyjścia, gdy ujrzał zaniepokojoną twarz swojej żony. - Spokojnie, wrócę - odpowiedział, podchodząc do niej. Zawsze martwiła się podczas podobnych akcji. Byli sami, Czkawka już spał w swoim pokoju. - Obiecujesz? - spytała, jak zwykle nie do końca przekonana. Chwycił jej policzek i przypatrywał się jej. Ta zamknęła oczy i wtuliła się w dłoń. - Jesteś taka piękna, Val... - wyszeptał. - Kocham cię - nachylił się i pocałował ją krótko. - Też cię kocham - odpowiedziała, gdy Stoick się odsunął. - Pilnuj siebie i Czkawki - polecił. - A ty bądź ostrożny - odpowiedziała, nadal równie zmartwiona. Wódz, nie czekając już dłużej, włożył hełm i wyszedł z domu. Zobaczył, gdzie jest najgorzej i pobiegł w tamtym kierunku, by pomóc tym, którzy rady sobie nie dawali. Tymczasem w domu Stoicka. Valka odetchnęła głęboko. Zawsze się martwiła, ale zawsze wszystko kończyło się szczęśliwie. W głębi duszy nie chciała go stracić. Nie okazywała tego uczucia innym, gdyż powinna być prawdziwym Wikingiem, niemal bez uczuć. A przynajmniej okazywać tylko te najważniejsze cechy. Podeszła do ogniska, by dołożyć trochę do ognia, żeby nie zgasł. Słyszała za drzwiami różne okrzyki wikingów, jak i smoków. Ktoś coś krzyczał też o Nocnej Furii. Zwyczajny atak, jak każdy inny. Chciała wziąć broń i pomóc im jakoś, a przynajmniej postarać się udzielić pomocy rannym. Wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie skrzywdzić żadne stworzenie, ale nikt nie wiedział o jej sekrecie. Nie chciała wyjść przy mężu na nieudacznika. I przy Czkawce też, skoro miał wyrosnąć na potężnego wodza. Doszła do wniosku, że może zacząć robić kolację dla Stoicka, który nie zdążył nic zjeść. Wtedy właśnie usłyszała jak coś po cichu schodzi po schodach. Przestraszyła się, bo nie chciała, żeby synek słyszał odgłosy walki, ale uśmiechnęła się na sam jego widok, gdy spojrzała na zaspanego chłopczyka. - Obudziłeś się? - spytała, podchodząc do malca. Widziała, że Czkawka ledwo stoi na nogach. - Gdzie tatuś? - wyszeptał zaspany. Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu ojca. - On... on... - nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nie chciała przecież mówić synkowi prawdy. - On musiał coś załatwić - wyszeptała. - Niedługo na pewno wróci - zapewniła go. Chciała zmusić go łagodnie, by po prostu wrócił do łóżka. Już miała coś w tym kierunku powiedzieć, gdy za drzwiami, gdzieś blisko domu, usłyszała okrzyk wojenny Stoicka. Czkawka jakby rozbudził się na ten głos. Spojrzał na drzwi. - Tata! - krzyknął uradowany i nim Valka zdążyła zareagować, malec wybiegł na dwór, do ojca. - Czkawka! Wracaj! - krzyknęła przerażona, wybiegając za nim. Czkawka nic sobie nie robił z tego, że wokół niego panuje bitwa ze smokami. Były tam takie widoki, których czterolatek, nawet Wiking, nie powinien widzieć. Ale on, dosyć ślepy, widział tylko ojca i próbował się do niego dostać. Potykał się o różne leżące na ziemi rzeczy. Nie zwracał uwagi na rozpaczliwe nawoływania mamy. - Tata! - krzyknął malec. Stoick usłyszał swojego syna. Nie wiedząc o co chodzi, spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Zobaczył, jak Czkawka biegnie do niego, uśmiechnięty, wyraźnie nie zdający sprawę z tego co się dzieję. Za nim, próbująca go dogonić Valka. - Czkwka!! NIE!! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie Valka, widząc coś, czego Stoick w danej chwili nie dostrzegał. Zza budynku, z perspektywy Stoicka, wyłonił się Gronkiel, który leciał prosto na Czkawkę. Łapy miał tak rozpostarte, jakby chciał chwycić łup. I tym właśnie łupem smoka był jego syn. Bez namysłu ruszył w tamtym kierunku, ile miał sił w nogach. Był jednak za daleko. Z przerażeniem w oczach obserwował co będzie dziać się dalej, nie przestając biec. Valka, gdy ujrzała zagrożenie w postaci smoka, przyspieszyła biegu. Musiała dobiec do syna jak najszybciej się dało. Tymczasem Czkawka, słysząc przerażony krzyk swojej mamy, stanął i chciał odwrócić się w kierunku Valki, ale zobaczył jak smok ogromny smok, leci wprost na niego. Na jego twarzy zapanowało przerażenie. Nie był w stanie nawet uciekać. Nagle coś go popchnęło i upadł na ziemię. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Stoick widział, jak Valka odpycha Czkawkę z celu smoka. Widział jak chwilę później smok rani Czkawkę pazurami, gdyż Gronkiel nie mógł się odczepić od dziecka. Widział jak Valka siłuje się ze smokiem, by zrobić wszystko, aby jej syn był bezpieczny. A on nadal mógł tylko bezczynnie się na to gapić, ponieważ mimo iż biegł, nadal był sporej odległości. Gdy już dobiegł do miejsca zdarzenia, widział, że jego żona jest bardzo ranna, ale mimo to, nie poddaje się. Czkawka nadal patrzył na to z przerażeniem, leżąc na podłodze. Gdy Stoick był już na tyle blisko, by jej pomóc, widział, jak jego ukochana opada z sił. - Nie! NIE!! - wrzasnął, gdy Gronkiel zacisnął w swoje szpony kobietę, która wyglądała jak martwa. - Nie! Błagam nie!! - krzyczał, jakby to coś miało dać. Chciał zatrzymać smoka, który już gdzieś odlatywał. - Mamo! - krzyknął, równie przerażony Czkawka. - Gdzie lecisz? - pytał załamany. Stoick spojrzał na syna, kompletnie załamany. Walka się jeszcze nie skończyła, musiał iść pomóc reszcie. Mimo wszystko. - Idź do domu - brzmiało to bardziej jak rozkaz niż prośba. Nie czekając na jakikolwiek ruch ze strony syna, ruszył w tylko znanym dla siebie kierunku. *** Nie zauważył, kiedy jego przyjaciel stanął za nim. A potem usiadł obok niego. - Powinieneś wrócić do domu - zauważył Pyskacz. Wiedział, że Stoick siedzi tak bezsensownie przez ostatni tydzień i opija zaginioną żonę, którą już uznał za zmarłą. - Po co? Nie ma już jej - odpowiedział tempo, niemal bezbarwnym głosem. - A Czkawka? - podsunął. No tak. Zapomniał. Syn. - Był dzisiaj w kuźni i nie wyglądał najlepiej - wyznał. - Czkawka... - mruknął, jakby głęboko się zastanawiając. - Powiedziałem, że ma iść do domu... Obiecałem, że wrócisz do niego - przyznał. - To wszystko jego wina, Pyskacz - wyszeptał, jakby trochę go oświeciło. Spojrzał na swojego blond przyjaciela. Ten wyglądał, jakby nie rozumiał o cho chodzi. - Gdyby nie on... Gdyby się słuchał... Valka byłaby tu - wyszeptał. Wstał, trochę gwałtownie, przez co zachwiał się. Od tygodnia pił niemal codziennie, więc był trochę pijany. - Stoick... O czym ty... - Dostanie nauczkę... Ja ci to mówię - mruczał pod nosem, niczym obłąkany. - To wszystko jego wina. Jego wina... - mruczał. Pyskacz mógł jedynie tylko patrzeć jak przyjaciel znika za drzwiami. Rozdział 2 Uwaga, rozdział zawiera sceny drastyczne! Stoick wracał do domu wolnym krokiem. Zataczał się lekko, gdyż miał już trochę wypite. Ludzie usuwali mu się z drogi. Wszyscy wiedzieli o niedawnej tragedii, nie chcieli jeszcze bardziej pogarszać sytuacji. Wódz widział to i był podwładnym wdzięczny z tego powodu, lecz nie zwracał na to zbyt wielkiej uwagi, gdyż myślał tylko o tym, przez kogo jego żona zginęła. Wszedł do domu, z hukiem. Narobił takiego rabanu, że nawet martwy by się obudził. Nie przejmował się, że na piętrze może spać czteroletnie dziecko. Usiadł w fotelu i zaczął strugać. Nie miał siły, żeby wejść po schodach na górę, czekał, aż Czkawka sam zejdzie. Wiedział, że kiedyś to nastąpi. Nie trwało to długo, gdy po schodach zbiegł malec. Uradowany, że wrócił jego tata i że nie jest już sam. - Tata! - zawołał, zeskakując z ostatnich schodków. Wódz plemienia nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Wystarczyło jak słyszał odgłosy stóp. Jeszcze bardziej zdenerwował go radość malca. Jakby w ogóle nie miał szacunku do matki. Zacisnął pięści i przestał strugać. - Tata! - powtórzył, podbiegł do niego. Stoick nie wytrzymał i gdy maluch był naprawdę blisko, zamachnął się. Chłopiec upadł na podłogę a na brodzie miał ranę po przecięciu. Była ona dość głęboka. Na twarzy chłopca pojawił się szok, niedowierzanie i niezrozumienie. - To wszystko twoja wina, ty sukinkocie!! - wrzasnął, wstał. Odłożył nóż i zaczął do niego podchodzić. Naprawdę był wściekły i było to bez problemu widać na jego twarzy. - To przez ciebie twoja mama nie żyje!! - wydawało się, że krzyczy coraz głośniej. O ile było to w ogóle możliwe. - Ale tatusiu - zaczął piskliwym głosem. Wyraźnie się bał, skulił się, łzy zaczynały spływać mu po policzku. - NIE PRZERYWAJ MI!!!! - ryknął. Płacz dziecka rozzłościł go jakby jeszcze bardziej. Przestał nad sobą panować. Podszedł do syna, wziął go i rzucił go o ścianę. Chłopiec odbił się od niej i upadł na podłogę. Zaczął szlochać. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, skulił się tam, gdzie leżał. Patrzył ma ojca przerażonymi oczami. Bolała go ta część ciała, którą uderzył o ścianę. I oczywiście przecięta broda. Stoick podszedł do syna i kopnął go bez skrupułów. Chłopiec jęknął z bólu i skulił się jakby jeszcze bardziej, szlochając głośniej. - Mamo... Mamusiu - powiedział błagalnie, jakby miało to w czymś pomóc. - Twoja mama nie przyjdzie! Przez ciebie debilu! - i ponownie kopnięcie. Mężczyzna nawet się nie hamował. W myślach miał chęć zemsty, chęć wyżycia się na kimś. Wszystko, żeby tylko opuścić emocje. Nie przejmował się nawet tym, że właśnie bije własnego syna. Jakby nie zauważał. - Tatusiu, przestań... Błagam - szlochał malec. Ponowne kopnięcie, trochę zbyt mocne. Chłopczyk krzyknął, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło jego ojca. Z minuty na minutę było coraz gorzej. Stoickowi nawet złość nie przechodziła. Twierdził w myślach, że malec musi odpokutować swoje winy. - DLACZEGO SIĘ NIE SŁUCHAŁEŚ?! JAK ZWYKLE!! CZY NAPRAWDĘ TAK TRUDNO SIĘ DOSTOSOWAĆ?! - wrzeszczał. Kompletnie zapomniał też o tym, ze jest środek nocy i może obudzić połowę wioski. Czkawka bał się tak bardzo, że aż popuścił. Był tylko dzieckiem, nie wiedział co zrobił źle. Bał się, że ojciec znowu go uderzy. - No i pięknie! Jeszcze zapaskudzisz mi całą chatę! - to tylko go dobiło, znalazł pas i zaczął go okładać. Nie zwracał uwagi na krzyki, błagania i jęki syna. Nikt nie mógł go powstrzymać. Gdy bicie paskiem mu się znudziło, przerwał na chwilę. Czkawka przez chwilę się nie ruszał, wyglądało to jakby zemdlał, albo jeszcze coś gorszego. Jednak po chwili poruszył się niepewnie i spojrzał na ojca. Cały czas szlochał, miał policzki pełne łez, kilka ran, które krwawiły. Schylił się, wziął go za ubranie i postawił go na nogi. Chłopczyk ledwo ustał, był tak obolały. Nie patrzył na ojca, tylko gdzieś na bok. - Przepraszam, tatusiu - wyszeptał, ale nie było mu przykro. Chciał tylko, żeby przestał go bić. - Przepraszasz?! A wiesz w ogóle za co?! - wrzasnął, Stoick nadal się nie uspokoił. Każde słowo syna go jeszcze bardziej złościło. Czkawka jeszcze tego nie zauważył. - Nawet nie wiesz co zrobiłeś! -popchnął go bardzo mocno, tak, że malec znowu wylądował na podłodze. Zaczął przed nim uciekać, gdyż miał trochę miejsca. Stoick szedł do niego. Czterolatek wystraszył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy na plecach poczuł ścianę. - Tatusiu... Nie... Błagam... Ja nie chciałem... - jęczał. - Nie chciałeś... - zaśmiał się ironicznie. - Zawsze byłeś nieposłusznym dzieckiem. Nic dziwnego... Słaby, mały, jak nie wiking. Nikt cię nie pokocha. Tak jak ja już cię nie kocham - splunął na niego, podkreślając tylko, że jest nikim. Gdy zauważył, że Czkawka nie ruszył się z miejsca, podniósł go i popchnął go w kierunku drzwi. Chłopak, nie zdołał utrzymać się na nogach, przewrócił się na kolana. - Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?! - warknął. - Nie chcemy cię tutaj! Nie chcę cię już widzieć na oczy! WYNOŚ SIĘ! - wrzasnął ostatnie zdanie. - Tato... - wyszeptał zrozpaczony. - POSZEDŁ WON! - zwrócił się do niego, jakby przeganiał psa. Widział, że Czkawka nie rusza się z miejsca, więc znowu go podniósł, zaniósł go do drzwi, otworzył je i dosyć brutalnie wyrzucił go na zewnątrz. - Jak cię zobaczę w wiosce to pożałujesz! - warknął i zatrzasnął drzwi za nim. Na dworze panowała ostra zima. Czasem padał śnieg, czasem deszcz, a czasem grad. Tej nocy padał śnieg i był siarczysty mróz. Czkawka nie był ubrany za ciepło, ponieważ miał przecież kłaść się spać. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu pomocy, ale nie znalazł nikogo w pobliżu, nawet Pyskacza. Bał się ojca, nie chciał, żeby znowu go tak potraktował jak chwilę wcześniej. Wstał z ziemi i poszedł gdzieś przed siebie nadal szlochając. Tymczasem Stoick, odetchnął z ulgą gdy pozbył się problemu. Rozpalił ognisko, nalał wina, usiadł w fotelu i powrócił do strugania. Cieszył się ciszą jaka panowała w domu. Nie docierało do niego co takiego zrobił. Uspokoił się bardzo szybko, po chwili zapomniał niemal o całej sytuacji, jakby wyrzucenie własnego syna z domu nie miało miejsca. Gdy wypił wino, postrugał jeszcze trochę, ale to również mu się znudziło. Nie wiedział kiedy dokładnie zapadł w głęboki sen. A tymczasem mała postać błąkała się po lesie płacząc i idąc pod wiatr w trakcie zawiei śnieżnej. Rozdział 3 Uwaga, ten rozdział nie zawiera scen drastycznych... Chyba... Kolejnego dnia Stoick obudził się w fotelu. Głowa go potwornie bolała, w dodatku kompletnie nie pamiętał co się stało. Jedynie co pamiętał, to struganie kaczki... Nic więcej. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo spał. Musiał wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Wstał, choć utrzymanie pionu przynosiło mu trudność. Przypomniał sobie nagle o swoim synu. - Czkawka... Kompletnie o nim zapomniałem - przyznał. Nie był zły jak dzień wcześniej. Ta złość już dawno mu minęła. Teraz jakby się o niego martwił. - Mam nadzieję, że jadł coś w międzyczasie... - mruknął. Zdobył jedzenie i zaniósł na górę. Dzieciak musiał się porządnie wyspać, żeby normalnie funkcjonować, więc nigdy go nie budził. Wszedł z trudem na górę. Strome schody zawsze sprawiały mu trudność. Przeraził się, gdy ujrzał puste łóżko, a koc samotnie leżał sobie na podłodze, koło łóżka. - O nie... Czkawka - wystraszył się. Nie pamiętał ile dni dokładnie pił. Jak długo jego syn został bez opieki. I co się mogło z nim stać? Wypuścił talerze z dłoni i zbiegł po schodach. Nie dbając o nic, pobiegł do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zwykle tam spędzał czas Czkawka, gdy jego lub Valki nie było w domu. Ulżyło mu, gdy zobaczył Pyskacza wyrabiającego jakąś broń. - Błagam, powiedz mi, że tu jest Czkawka - dosyć błagalnie. Rzadko można było zobaczyć aż tak przerażonego Stoicka. Patrzył na blondyna, a ten przerywając pracę spojrzał na wodza. - Nie, nie widziałem go od wczoraj, gdy kazałem mu wrócić do domu - powiedział spokojnie. - Ale teraz go nie było w pokoju! - pokazał ręką na swój dom, zdenerwowany. - Może gdzieś wyszedł? - zasugerował Pyskacz, teraz niezbyt się tym martwił. - Czterolatek nie wychodzi ot tak - przypomniał mu Stoick. - Masz pojęcie ile razy bliźniaki Hermenegildy uciekły w nocy? - spytał retorycznie, wracając do roboty. - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Czkawka rzadko wychodził z domu, a jak już wychodził, to do ciebie - wyznał. - Nie mógł zniknąć tak po postu. - A on na pewno był, jak wczoraj wróciłeś do domu? - spytał. - Ja... Ja nie pamiętam - przyznał cicho wódz. - Jak to nie pamiętasz? - zaskoczony kowal, spojrzał na przyjaciela, ponownie przerywając robotę. On również zaczął się martwić. Od samych narodzin Czkawka był dla niego kimś bliskim. - No nie pamiętam... Wróciłem do domu, usiadłem w fotelu... Strugałem kaczkę... Byłem na coś zły... - zamknął oczy, próbował sobie coś przypomnieć. - A potem obudziłem się dzisiaj - wzruszył ramionami. Nie zwrócił uwagi na krew na ścianach w swoim domu. Gdyby to zrobił, od razu by się domyślił. - Już wiem - przypomniał sobie Pyskacz. - Za nim cię wysłałem do domu, wspomniałem o Czkawce. A ty mówiłeś, że to jego wina... Że to przez niego Valka teraz... No wiesz - przyznał smutno. - Obwiniałem go? - jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony. - On tylko się nie słuchał. Fakt, to jego wina, ale to przecież, jeszcze dzie... - urwał, bo w pobliżu znalazł się Podłosmark z jego synem po odbiór swojego miecza. - Ale numer - odezwał się ojciec Sączysmarka. - Stoick, coś ty zrobił co? Wyrzuciłeś młodego za drzwi w nocy... A panowała taka śnieżyca - był trochę nawet zły. Może i jest wikingiem, ale wiadomo, że nie lubił, gdy traktuje się tak brutalnie dzieciaka. - O czym ty mówisz? - spytał niepewnie Stoick, patrząc na swojego brata. - Wiemy, że jesteś załamany i że ciągle pijesz. Są już zakłady, kiedy przestaniesz i wytrzeźwiejesz... - naśmiewał się lekko czarnowłosy mężczyzna. - Ale żeby tak potraktować dziecko... W sumie niewiele widziałem... Zamykałem wtedy okno, krzyknąłeś coś, ale nie dosłyszałem. Był straszny wiatr. Zamknąłeś drzwi a młody poszedł gdzieś do lasu. - opowiedział, patrząc na wodza. Stoick Ważki zbladł jak papier. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Czkawka zginął. Jego syn... Ich syn to jedyna pamiątka po jego żonie. W końcu był do niej tak podobny. Spojrzał na Pyskacza. - Mówisz na poważnie? - jakby nie bardzo wierzył, zapytał się za niego Pyskacz. - No tak... Sam się zdziwiłem. Zawołałem Czkawkę, żeby chociaż przyszedł do nas, ale chyba nie usłyszał. Potem zniknął w ciemności. - I nic nie zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął kowal. - Myślałem, że pójdzie do ciebie - odpowiedział Podłosmark w swojej obronie. Tymczasem, jak dwaj mężczyźni się kłócili, Stoick wrócił do domu. W blasku dnia dojrzał w końcu każdy szczegół domu. Zauważył krew na ścianach i podłodze. Jego ulubiony nóż, pokrwawiony, który leżał gdzieś obok fotela. Ten sam zresztą którym strugał. Złapał się za serce, oddychał szybko. Patrząc na krew, przypominało mu się co zrobił. To była krew Czkawki... Jego synka... On go mógł zabić... Wyszedł z domu i usiał u progu. Nie mógł ustać na nogach. Do niego dobiegli też Pyskacz i Podłosmark, który odesłał syna do domu. - Stoick... W porządku? - zmartwił się porządnie jego kulawy przyjaciel. - Ja... Zrobiłem coś strasznego - wyszeptał, nadal przerażony. - Mój syn... Mój mały synek - szeptał. - Stoick, weź się w garść, trzeba go znaleźć - podszedł do brata i chciał dać mu mocno z liścia, ale to co zobaczył za otwartymi drzwiami, wmurowało go w pół czynności. - Ej, co jest grane? - zauważył to Pyskacz. Lecz stał za daleko, żeby to widzieć, poza tym Podłosmark skutecznie mu to zasłaniał. - Jak mogłeś! Do reszty cię pogrzało!! - zaczął krzyczeć na brata czarnowłosy. Pacnął go w polik jeszcze mocniej niż zamierzał. - Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić! To czterolatek! - Ej, uspokój się - wkroczył kowal, odsunął rodzeństwo od siebie. Wtedy zauważył wnętrze domu. Był w szoku, ale starał się jakoś myśleć. - Nie ważne co się stało, już się nie odstanie. Stoick... Czkawka ciebie potrzebuję, trzeba go znaleźć... - przypomniał mu. Rudowłosy nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, kiwnął tylko głową i wstał. Nadal był w szoku. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. Postanowił nawet już nigdy więcej nie pić alkoholu. Dostał już sporą nauczkę. Valka też nie byłaby zadowolona. Czuł, że ją zawiódł. Pyskacz coś do niego mówił, ale ten nadal nie kontaktował. Odruchowo poszedł w kierunku lasu. Brat i przyjaciel obok niego. Dopiero w lesie się ocknął. Mężczyźni rozdzielili się, postanowili działać szybko. Wszyscy troje biegli wgłąb lasu. A wódz, targając wyrzutami sumienia, myślał tylko o tym aby znaleźć Czkawkę, najlepiej żywego. Póki jeszcze nie jest jeszcze za późno. Rozdział 4 Szukali niemal cały dzień. Ku rozpaczy Stoicka nie znaleźli młodego, a słońce zaczęło chować się za horyzontem. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Jeśli nie znajdą Czkawki dzisiaj, może być już za późno. - CZKAWKA! SYNU! - krzyczał, aż zdarł sobie gardło. Nie podda się. On nie jest z tych co się łatwo poddają. Musiał znaleźć syna. W końcu to wszystko jego wina. Troje wikingów szukało czterolatka, rozdzielając się w swoją stronę. Nie byli w stanie przeszukać całego lasu, był zbyt ogromny. Najgorsze jest to, że mogą minąć się z Czkawką i nawet tego nie zauważyć. Pyskacz szukał pod każdym krzakiem. Był pewny, że dzieciak jest przerażony. Już kilka razy znalazł go pod stołem, gdy coś źle zrobił. Tylko taki malec mógł schować się praktycznie wszędzie. Szczególnie jak usłyszy krzyki ojca, który sam słyszał, mimo odległości jaką dzielił od przyjaciela. - Stoick! - usłyszał głos Podłosmarka i blondyn od razu pobiegł za głosem . Tymczasem Stoick już był zdołowany. Słońce zaszło, robiło się coraz ciemniej. Wkrótce potem nie było nic widać. Wódz miał co prawda dobry wzrok, ale w tej sytuacji, szukanie dziecka wśród gąszczu roślin, to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. - Val... Co ja takiego narobiłem... To ja powinienem znaleźć się na twoim miejscu... Jestem beznadziejnym ojcem - mruknął, spoglądając w niebo. - Czkawko... Czkaweńko... Synku... Błagam... Znajdź się... - szeptał rozpaczliwie, ponieważ stracił głos. Nadal się rozglądał i szedł przed siebie. - Stoick! - usłyszał nagle głos swojego brata. Serce mu na chwilę podskoczyło do gardła. Jego głos brzmiał tak rozpaczliwie, jakby się coś stało. Pobiegł w tamtym kierunku, mimo, że od mężczyzn dzieliła spora odległość. - Stoick! - usłyszał ponownie, był już niedaleko. Gdy tylko dobiegł, zobaczył przyjaciela i brata jak się nad czymś pochylają. Bez skrupułów wepchnął się między nich i spojrzał w dół, nie wiedząc co może zobaczyć. Serce mu na moment stanęło. Pochylił się i podniósł to coś. - To kawałek ubrania Czkawki - wyszeptał, trzymając materiał od jego bluzki. Oglądał to tak, jakby to był właśnie jego syn. - Nie wiadomo kiedy tu był - odezwał się Pyskacz. - Ale był... - Musimy szukać dalej - rozkazał Stoick tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - Ale Stoick... - wtrącił Podłosmark, ale wódz mu natychmiast przerwał. - Żadnych ale! Muszę znaleźć mojego syna! - krzyknął wręcz, mimo zdartego gardła. Nie czekając na reakcję przyjaciół, poszedł dalej. Mimo panujących ciemności wszyscy troje szukali dalej. Podłosmark nie chciał narazić się swojemu bratu, szukał bez słowa dalej, mimo że niezbyt przepadał za dzieciakiem. Pyskacz uważał małego za członka rodziny, a Stoick... Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że tak go potraktował. Co najgorsze, powoli mu się przypominało ze szczegółami, co takiego nawyprawiał. Kowal, choć potykał się już o wszystko jak w lezie, szedł dalej. Ciemność i las nie współgrało z jego nogą. A raczej z tym, co z niej pozostało. Ciągle wpadał w jakieś dziury, ale on nigdy nie był z tych co narzekają. Nagle potknął się o coś tak, że wyrżnął się na amen i zarył w ziemię swoją twarzą. - Co jest na brodę Odyna? - mruknął do siebie, wstając. I wtedy usłyszał płacz małego dziecka. Spojrzał szybko w tamtym kierunku. Widział jak coś się chowa w cieniu. - Czkawka? - zaskoczony ale i uradowany. Spojrzał w kryjówkę i ujrzał w ciemnej norze, przerażone, zielone oczy dziecka. - Dziecko... Szukamy cię... Nie słyszysz jak cię wołamy? Wyjdźże stamtąd... - mówił łagodnie, nie chciał jeszcze bardziej przestraszyć chłopca. W końcu nie o to chodziło. Ale mimo łagodności Pyskacza, chłopiec jakby wbił się w bardziej w ścianę za sobą, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego. - Nie wygłupiaj się. Stoick odchodzi od zmysłów - na dźwięk imienia jego ojca, chłopiec jęknął i wybuchnął płaczem. - Nie... Ciicho... Ciii... Przecież... - chciał powiedzieć "nic się nie stało" ale by oczywiście skłamał. Urwał więc w połowie zdania. - Proszę cię, wyjdź... - mówił niemal błagalnie. Spróbował go nawet sięgnąć, ale Czkawka siedział tak głęboko, że Pyskacz miał za grubą i zbyt krótką kończynę. - Nie... - wyszeptał błagalnie. Wyraźnie chłopak był na granicy życia i śmierci. Tak niewiele brakowało. Na domiar złego zakaszlał ostro. - Ale... Dlaczego? - nadal był łagodny, ale nie dziwił się, że chłopiec zwyczajnie się boi. Jedynie to dziwił się, że chłopiec, pomimo tylu silnych przeżyć, jeszcze był przytomny. Gdy nachylił się znowu, poczuł z nory nieprzyjemny smród mieszaniny krwi i moczu. Wiedział, że chłopiec jest naprawdę w złym stanie i potrzebuje natychmiastowej opieki medycznej. Tylko... najpierw trzeba go stamtąd jakoś wyjąć. - Bo... Jak tata mnie zobaczy... Jak znajdę się w wiosce... On mnie zabije - wyszeptał i wybuchnął ponownym płaczem. Bardzo cichym. Słychać, że był wykończony. - Dziecko... On wtedy... - ale nie wiedział jak mu to wytłumaczyć. Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa, takiego, żeby dzieciak zrozumiał. Westchnął i wyprostował się. - STOICK! ZNALAZŁEM GO! - wrzasnął na cały głos, żeby dwójka pozostałych mogła go widzieć. Nie byli od siebie daleko, w końcu jeszcze przed chwilą się rozdzielili. Stoick jak tylko to usłyszał, pognał co sił w nogach, choć sam już był wykończony. I po raz drugi przybiegł ostatni. - Młody nie chcę wyjść - wyznał kowal, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela i pokazując na norę, która jest w ciemności niemal niewidoczna. Gdyby nie to, że Pyskacz się potknął, nigdy by jej nie zauważył. - Jest wystraszony... I w dodatku nieźle capi - wyznał, jak zwykle zbyt szczery. W jednej chwili Stoick podszedł i uklęknął przed norą, zerkając do środka i widząc oczy swojego dziecka. Takie same jakie miała jego żona. Ścisnęło mu w żołądku z bólu. W dodatku jego syn jeszcze bardziej przeraził się na sam widok ojca. - Synek - wyszeptał łagodnie, próbując go dosięgnąć, ale ten też miał za grubą rękę. - Proszę cię... Wyjdź... - rozpaczliwie, nie wiedział już co robić. - Tej, a może siłą? - palnął Podłosmark, dość typowe dla typowego Wikinga. Tylko Pyskacz spojrzał się na niego jak na idiotę, za to Stoick zignorował brata. - Nie bij mnie już... Będę grzeczny... - palnął nagle Czkawka, bardzo rozpaczliwie. - Nie wiem co zrobiłem... Ale będę grzeczny... Nie będę wchodzić ci w drogę... - mówił dalej czterolatek. - Synku... Co ty opowiadasz? - nadal mówił łagodnie, próbując go dosięgnąć. - Chodź... Wracajmy do domu - spróbował go jakoś zmusić, żeby choć trochę się przybliżył. - Ale... Ty mnie zabijesz jak tylko pojawię się w wiosce... - wyznał cicho. - Co? Ja ci nic... - urwał, i chwilę się zastanowił. - Przecież nic takiego ci nie powiedziałem - wyznał łagodnie. Istotnie, powiedział tylko, że nie ma pojawiać się w wiosce, ale nie mówił co takiego zrobił. - Bo ty mnie już nie kochasz... Mama odleciała... Przeze mnie... Dlatego... - chłopiec nadal płakał. - A ja nie chciałem... Nie bij mnie już... - mówił błagalnie. - Co? Synku... - był lekko zaskoczony tą postacią. Wiedział, że jego syn jest inteligentny mimo młodego wieku, ale przez to, że nie spędzał z nim większość czasu, to nie wiedział, że aż tak. - Ja... Strasznie cię przepraszam. To nie była przecież twoja wina... Po prostu... Przesadziłem - mówił szczerze i patrzył na niego. Gdyby tylko Czkawka przysunął się o parę centymetrów, mógł go sięgnąć i go stamtąd wyciągnąć. - N-Naprawdę? - jąkał się, gdy był zdenerwowany. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co mówi jego ojciec. - Proszę cię, musimy wracać do domu. Jesteś naprawdę w bardzo złym stanie - mówił dalej Stoick. Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi syna, złapał go z ledwością i przyciągnął do siebie ostrożnie. Chłopiec krzyknął zaskoczony, ale też i przerażony, widocznie myślał, że znowu zostanie uderzony. Objął swojego syna i przytulił go do siebie, ostrożnie, nie chcąc robić mu krzywdy. Czkawka na początku był bardzo sztywny, drżał mocno ze szlochu i strachu, ale gdy Stoick nie rozluźnił uścisku, ten w końcu się wtulił. Na ten gest wódz odetchnął z ulgą. - Tak bardzo cię kocham synku - wyszeptał Stoick do chłopca, przytulając go troszeczkę mocniej. Bez problemu trzymał go na rękach. - Wracajmy do domu - odezwał się Pyskacz, dosyć logicznie. Stoick już nic nie powiedział. Kiwnął tylko głową, spojrzał na syna, który miał zamknięte oczy. Widocznie zasnął, bo przestał płakać. Wszyscy troje skierowali się w kierunku wioski. Żadne już więcej się nie odezwało. Przynajmniej na razie. Rozdział 5 Od tego zdarzenia minęły 3 dni. 3 długie dni, które dla Stoicka były wiecznością. Chłopiec leżał na łóżku niemal bez ruchu, a Stoick opuszczał go tylko na chwilę, kiedy naprawdę musiał już iść do toalety. Podłosmark w tym samym czasie zajął się wioską, wiedząc, że Stoick nie da sobie po tym wszystkim rady. Wszyscy wiedzieli, a konkretnie Podłosmark i Pyskacz, że mężczyzna obwinia się za to co się stało. W sumie miał rację, to była tylko jego wina i Stoick o tym doskonale wiedział. Wiedział też, że musi wynagrodzić jakoś to chłopcu. Tylko najpierw jego syn musi się obudzić. W tym czasie Stoick, niczym prawdziwy ojciec, zajmował się chłopcem. Przebierał go, przewijał, bo młody musiał mieć pieluchę z powodu nieprzytomności, karmił go jakimiś płynami, czy zmieniał opatrunki. Tak jak to powinien robić. Przy tym ostatnim za każdym razem się krzywił. Wiedział, że niektóre rany zabliźnią się i Czkawka będzie mieć pamiątkę do końca życia. Niestety nie dało się tego zataić, choć bardzo by chciał. - Valka by mnie zabiła - mruknął do siebie, kiedy siedział koło łóżka chłopca i czekał, aż się obudzi. Głaskał synka po policzku, to przynosiło mu uspokojenie. Nie spał od tych trzech dni, a jak już to tylko z godzinę dziennie. Nie mógł przegapić czasu, gdy Czkawka się obudzi. - Zasługuję na jakąś karę... To ona powinna tu być zamiast mnie... - mruczał do siebie. - Już nigdy więcej nie wypije - wyznaczył sobie obietnicę. Wiedział, że po alkoholu był agresywny, ale nie wiedział, że był w stanie skrzywdzić niewinne dziecko. Nagle zauważył, że Czkawka poruszył się. Dosyć nieznacznie, więc z początku myślał, że tylko mu się przewidziało. Gdy człowiek jest zmęczony to wszystko jest możliwe. Ale te przypuszczenia odpadły, gdy dziecko poruszyło się mocniej. Wziął rękę i patrzył na to podniecony. - Czkawka... - wyszeptał w szoku, kibicując mu żeby tylko otworzył swoje oczy. Była to krótka chwila, ale Stoick wiedział, że napięcie, jakie miał wtedy, zapamięta do końca swojego życia. Kiedy Czkawka w końcu otworzył oczy, odetchnął z ulgą. Nie spodziewał się tylko jednego. Chłopiec otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą swojego ojca. Wystraszył się i wrzasnął ze strachu, skulił się tak jakby był zaraz bity. Czkawka wyraźnie się go bał, a Stoick nie wiedział co zrobić. - Nie... spokojnie... Ciii... Już dobrze - zaczął uspokajać spokojnym tonem, wyciągnął rękę wolno i delikatnie pogłaskał go po policzku. Chwilę później zrozumiał, że zrobił poważny błąd, bo chłopiec, w momencie jak tylko dotknął jego skóry, odskoczył przerażony i spadł z łóżka. Wódz plemienia wystraszył się jak usłyszał cichy jęk bólu, wstał, ale ponownie zrobił to zbyt gwałtownie. Czterolatek zaczął uciekać, żeby tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od swojego ojca. - Czkawka... Spokojnie... Nie zrobię ci krzywdy... Obiecuję - zaczął do niego podchodzić, bardzo powoli. Chłopiec skulił się w kącie i drżał mocno. Wyglądał jakby czekał na cios. Ochraniał swoją głowę, cichy szloch wydobył się z jego gardła. Stoick nie wiedział co robić. Wiedział, że maluch tak reaguje na niego, ale on musiał go uspokoić... Stoick nadal do niego podchodził, ale wolno, żeby go nie spłoszyć. Chciał go tylko chwycić w ramiona i uspokoić, tak jak to zrobił w lesie. Tylko chłopiec musiał się dać. - Obiecuję, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy. To co się stało, to nie twoja wina. A tatuś cię naprawdę kocha. Po prostu nie byłem sobą - cały czas mówił, gdy do niego podchodził. - To co się stało, to nie była twoja wina. Nie chciałem cię tak bardzo skrzywdzić - był już naprawdę blisko, bał się, że Czkawka ponownie mu ucieknie. - Obiecuję, że już nic ci się nie stanie - wyznał szczerze. Czterolatek wstał nagle i chciał uciec, ale Stoick był szybszy. Chwycił go i porwał go do siebie, przytulając mocno, ale na tyle, żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Czkawka zaczął krzyczeć, jakby był obdzierany ze skóry, i wyrywać się, ale był o wiele za słaby. W końcu chłopczyk się zmęczył i odpuścił, na co Stoick odetchnął z ulgą. - Spójrz na mnie, proszę - niemal błagalnie odezwał się wódz. Patrzył na swojego pierworodnego. Czkawka na początku go nie słuchał, ale gdy usłyszał naleganie ojca, spojrzał na niego oczami swojej matki. - Czkawka... - mówił łagodnie, położył go na ziemię, tak, żeby syn miał grunt pod nogami, ale nadal trzymał go za ramiona, żeby nie mógł nigdzie uciec. Uklęknął, żeby być na wysokości oczu syna. - Przysięgam ci, że już więcej cię nie skrzywdzę. Przesadziłem i to bardzo, i nie zasługujesz na karę. Nigdy na nią nie zasługiwałeś - drugą ręką otarł łzy z policzków chłopca. - Nie podniosę na ciebie ręki. Twoja mama nie zginęła przez ciebie. Oboje cię kochamy, a ja bardzo cię kocham. Rozumiesz? - spytał niepewnie. Chciał rozwiać wszystkie wątpliwości i strach swojego syna. Chciał, żeby mógł poczuć się bezpiecznie. Czkawka kiwnął tylko lekko głową. Uspokoił się znacznie. Nie za bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego ojciec nie jest na niego zły, w końcu nie miał pokazywać mu się na oczy. Czuł, że znowu zawinił, a mimo to tata się nie gniewał. - Nie uderzysz mnie już? - spytał niepewnie. - Nie. Nigdy - wyznał spokojnie kręcąc głową. - I naprawdę mnie kochasz? Już mnie nie nie chcesz? - mówił niepewnie, nadal się bał, że palnie coś głupiego i ponownie poczuje fizyczny ból. - Naprawdę cię kocham. I bardzo cię chcę - wyznał Stoick i przytulił chłopca ponownie. Czkawka bez zastanowienia wtulił się w ojca, co Stoick przyjął to jako dobry znak. Nie chciał wypuszczać go z ręki. Teraz nie liczyło się to, że musiał być twardym Wikingiem i wodzem. Chciał, żeby jego syn był po prostu szczęśliwy i przestał się go bać. Wiedział, że Valka, jego żona, chciałaby tego samego. Epilog Minęło już ładnych parę lat. Teraz jego syn miał jakieś 15 lat i właśnie zbiegał ze schodów, by móc wybiec z domu. - A dokąd to? Nie zjadłeś śniadania - odezwał się Stoick, który siedział przy stole i sam jadł. - Tato, jestem już spóźniony. Poza tym nie jestem głodny - Czkawka próbował uniknąć jedzenia. Chciał od razu udać się do Akademii i polatać na smoku. Jak zwykle z resztą. - Poczekają. Ty za to musisz coś zjeść - stanowczo. Wiadomo, że nie pozwoli mu odejść bez śniadania, szczególnie jak zdarzyło mu się to kilka razy pod rząd. Jego syn musi normalnie jeść. Chłopak tylko westchnął, zasiadł do stołu i jadł powoli. W tym czasie Szczerbatek zaczął trącać go nosem, żeby się pośpieszył. Stoicka to trochę zdenerwowało i fuknął na smoka, więc ten odszedł ze spuszczoną głową i czekał koło drzwi cierpliwie. Sam mężczyzna wrócił do jedzenia. I jak zwykle zapadła cisza... Patrzył ukradkiem na syna i za każdym razem kiedy w jego oczy rzuciła mu się blizna na brodzie Czkawki, gryzło go sumienie. Sceny, które z czasem mu się przypominały, odtwarzały się w jego głowie. Powodowało to też, że zaczął go trochę unikać, by nie zrobić mu dodatkowej krzywdy. Sam poszkodowany zdawał się tego nie pamiętać. W końcu był mały. Ale może to i dobrze? Może nawet tak jest lepiej... Potrząsnął głową, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Czkawka coś do niego mówi. - Eee... Co? - niepewnie, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Znów siłą woli zmusił się by spojrzeć na syna. - Pytałem się, czy wszystko gra - powtórzył, ale w głosie było widać jego zmartwienie. - Tak, tak... Jasne - mruknął, choć brzmiało to niepewnie. Sam chłopak odpuścił. Myślał, że ojciec zamyślił się o jakiś ważnych sprawach, które czekają w trakcie tego dnia. Trochę mu nawet współczuł. Na myśl, że sam ma kiedyś być wodzem, czasem robiło mu się nawet niedobrze. - To... Mogę iść? - zaczął niepewnie. - Nie zjadłeś całego śniadania - zauważył spokojnie Stoick, zerkając mu do miski. - Nie jestem aż taki głodny tato... - błagalnie. - Przypominasz anorektyka, a nie Wikinga - nadal się upierał. - Ale ja mam tak zawsze - wzruszył ramionami. Przestał jeść, jak na złość ojcu. - Rozumiem, że nie skończysz jeść? - spytał, ale jego syn nawet nie drgnął. Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Cieszył się, że chociaż chłopiec zjadł trochę. Możliwe, że wystarczająco jak na niego. - No dobrze, idź już, ale przyjdź na obiad - pouczył. Czasami wydawało mu się, ze jego własny syn unika z jakichś powodów posiłków. Ale to mogły być tylko jego przypuszczenia. - Dzięki tato! - Aż krzyknął, zerwał się jak oparzony i pobiegł do drzwi. Sam Stoick uśmiechnął się przy tym i pokręcił głową. Zaniepokoił się w momencie, gdy Czkawka zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, jakby zastanawiając się, co właśnie miał zrobić. Odwrócił się i podszedł spokojnie do ojca. - Wiesz... Cieszę się, że się o mnie martwisz... - Powinienem, w końcu jesteś moim synem - poczochrał go pieszczotliwie po głowie, po czym nastolatek zrobił coś niespodziewanego. Po prostu się do niego przytulił. Chłopiec nie robił tego od bardzo dawna. Być może przestał to nawet robić jak miał kilka lat. Od tamtej pory robi to bardzo rzadko. Dlatego Stoicka tak bardzo to zaskoczyło. Objął go delikatnie i ostrożnie, jakby bojąc się go skrzywdzić, udusić czy coś w tym stylu. Czkawka tylko wtulił się bardziej. - Kocham cię, tato - mruknął nagle. Stoickowi mocniej zabiło serce. To było takie... inne i niespodziewane. Uśmiechnął się bardzo lekko. - Też cię kocham, synku - odpowiedział łagodnie. Nawet w jego głosie było wyczuć miłość. Tak rzadko z resztą okazywaną. W końcu się oderwali od siebie, a Czkawka tylko spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Odwzajemnił ten gest i jego syn ruszył już energicznie do drzwi. - Baw się dobrze - zdążył tylko dodać, za nim ten zniknął za drzwiami. Dokończył i posprzątał po śniadaniu. Kiedy szykował się do wyjścia usłyszał ryk Nocnej Furii. Jak wyszedł, jego syn przeleciał na smoku tuż nad domem. Patrzył na nich dopóki nie zniknęli w chmurach. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Och, Val, żebyś tylko mogła tu być... - wyszeptał do siebie i poszedł do swojej pracy. KONIEC Słowo od autorki Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało to małe opowiadanie, które i tak się przeciągnęło. Z początku planowałam jakieś 3 rozdziały, a wyszło jak wyszło. ' '''Podczas pisania bałam się, szczególnie jak pisałam ten 2 rozdział, że nie spodoba wam się opis pobicia. W końcu się nie wszystkim to podoba (prawda Angel? XD). ' 'Naprawdę jestem wam wdzięczna, że jakimś cudem wytrwaliście do końca. Chociaż też podziwiam za cierpliwość. Przez to, że nie mam jeszcze swojego komputera to miałam ciężko, a na tablecie z jakiś powodów nie chodzi mi Wikia... Z resztą nie cierpię pisać na tablecie. ' '''Dobra, to chyba tyle. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Cieszę się, za wszystkie komentarze i zapraszam do Przygód Jeźdźca i Przygód Czkawki. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone